


What would I do without you?

by Neko_ryn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Seriously very fluffy, i'm just glad my kids are altogether now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: "They all woke up with the brightest smiles they had shown in days, knowing that they were altogether, and that they were going to stay like that."A short one shot to celebrate that the kids are finally together and are going to debut as nine.





	What would I do without you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this yesterday but it was a highly emotional day and I just couldn't get to it, however, it's done now. I know it's quite short, but I felt like it was just right, I'm just really soft for these boys and had to write something for them. Hope you enjoy!

Exhaustion was probably the only word that could describe how their bodies felt. So much work had been put in the making of the program and it was finally over, the words they had wanted the most still danced in their minds, reminding them that, after all, they would be staying as nine and no less. If you asked them, they would all agree that the pain, the hard work, even the eliminations, everything had been worth going through if it meant that they could have each other in the end.

They walked into the dorm one by one, tiredness plastered all over their bodies, but accompanied with satisfaction and peace; it's been such a long time since they all felt truly calm and collected that it tastes like glory, they had only retrieved what was rightfully theirs, yet it feels like they just won the biggest music award there is to win, and they were going to enjoy it like that.

Chan was the last one to walk into the dorm, locking the door behind him and slipping off his shoes; he found the rest sitting down at the small living room, everyone was silent and looking at each other, their minds still racing after the presentation and trying to process what had happened in the previous weeks, the end of the survival program had seemed so far away and yet it was finally over, and the nine of them were all still there.

Jeongin was the first one to break the silence with a tiny sob, the realization of it all ending coming to him in a wave of relief that found its way out of his body in the for of tears, and so he cried. Everyone fussed over the youngest immediately, drying his tears and trying to make him laugh, and nobody was surprised when Seungmin followed suit with the tears, he had always been the most fragile among them. Both Minho and Felix made sure to wrap them both in an extra tight hug, knowing the tears had mostly to do with them.

What no one expected however, was their leader to break down too after Woojin sat next to him and placed a warm hand on his back; they all panicked for a fraction of a second before they were smothering him with hugs, encouraging words and soft pats on the back until they had him laughing once again, his signature smile showing after just a few seconds.

"You've worked hard." Felix told him with a smile that illuminated his whole face. 

"Yeah." Chan nodded, and Changbin couldn't help but nudge his side teasingly at the parental smile that adorned his face. "We all have."

Jisung, who had been clinging to Minho the moment they managed to calm everyone down, suddenly stood up and grabbed Hyunjin and Jeongin with him, pushing them towards the bedrooms and directing them with hushed whispers to bring as many mattresses as possible to the living room. Because it was Jisung and there was no way they could make him abandon an idea once it had settled in his mind, they just went with it.

Of course everyone complained when they were attacked by numerous mattresses, but no one could deny that they wanted to spend as much time together once they understood the idea behind it all; and so, with a little difficulty, every mattress was accommodated in their living room and then pillows and sheets were thrown on top of them.

Hyunjin was the one to turn the lights off, although no one really fell asleep until a few hours later, after they all talked about what they had experienced during the program, about their hardships and about their dreams too, about their resolutions and their goals. And even when everyone else had fallen asleep, Chan remained awake just a while longer, watching his team sleep with a smile that seemed like it would never leave.

He observed how Felix replaced Gyu's place on Changbin's left arm; he chuckled slightly when Minho frowned slightly after feeling the weight of Jisung's arms on him, quickly relaxing at the embrace; he shook his head at the sleeping ball that was Seungmin all curled up next to Hyunjin; and then he looked at the youngest of them all, Jeongin, sleeping between him and Woojin. And he sighed deeply, knowing that, at least for now, he could sleep peacefully knowing he had nothing to fear.

And if someone was uncomfortable during the night or didn't sleep enough, it didn't show next morning. Rather, they all woke up with the brightest smiles they had shown in days, knowing that they were altogether, and that they were going to stay like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to follow me @not-majestic-bluenicorn in Tumblr!


End file.
